<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>teething by nunuass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475718">teething</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunuass/pseuds/nunuass'>nunuass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kihyun &amp; hyunwoo’s fabulous adventures in parenting [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Teething, Top Yoo Kihyun, mentions of breastfeeding, nunu and ki are soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunuass/pseuds/nunuass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jangmi is teething. hyunwoo &amp; kihyun worry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kihyun &amp; hyunwoo’s fabulous adventures in parenting [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>teething</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, im not dead  just tired and busy and it is 21 minutes past midnight as i write this</p><p>this fic came out of nowhere. iwas rereading one of my fics and it hit me like a train!! enjoy it bc its soft</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hyunwoo wakes with a jolt, heart pounding at the abrupt awakening. he’s on his back, staring up at the ceiling, wondering why he’s awake. kihyun is curled up beside him, and in his mind hyunwoo wonders why they’re not cuddling. they went to be cuddling– kihyun spooning him from behind and holding him and whispering sweet nothings.. anyways. they went to be cuddling, and now hyunwoo is awake and he and kihyun are most certainly not cuddling. what a terrible thing, he ought to fix it. </p><p>hyunwoo is just about to wake kihyun and sleepily demand cuddles when he hears a little sleepy whine come from the baby monitor on the bedside table. </p><p>of course. what else could possibly wake hyunwoo up in the middle of the night? well, actually, usually two things, and one happens very rarely. </p><p>the first thing is, very rarely, kihyun will have some sort of dramatic wet dream. he will either wake hyunwoo up before he himself is awake– meaning that his, ahem, arousal wakes hyunwoo up– or he will wake up, then wake hyunwoo and beg to have sex. again, it happens very rarely, but usually is met with much enthusiasm from hyunwoo. </p><p>come to think of it, the second thing most likely came from the occurrence of the first thing. jangmi. hyunwoo’s sweet baby girl, whom he loves with his whole heart and more. she’s perfect, precious, lovely, and tiny. she’s also been very, very fussy lately. hyunwoo can’t figure it out. kihyun thinks she’s just fussing because she misses them, which is sweet, but probably incorrect. </p><p>hyunwoo is slowly drifting back to sleep when he hears another whine. there’s no denying that jangmi needs something, and hyunwoo could never deprive her of anything (which might prove to be a danger later on when she can ask for things). he drags his tired body out of bed, pausing to ruffle a still sleeping kihyun’s hair. kihyun stirs, but doesn’t wake. lucky him. </p><p>hyunwoo walks down the hall to jangmi’s room, slippered feet padding softly over the hardwood floor. he peeks in quietly, almost immediately hearing the little sad whimpers of jangmi’s cries. </p><p>for as long as he lives, hyunwoo will never be able to hear those cries. the paternal instinct in him won’t allow it. </p><p>jangmi whimpers again and hyunwoo has to stop himself from rushing in to scoop her up. he goes into the room slowly, reaching to pick jangmi up carefully. he cradles her gently, thankful that he decided to sleep shirtless tonight. skin to skin contact with his baby is still one of hyunwoo’s absolute favorite things, and he loves how jangmi has decided that skin to skin means comfort. it’s been pretty instrumental in helping her calm down. </p><p>hyunwoo holds jangmi close, letting her lay against his shoulder as he rocks gently, hoping to calm her down. no such luck, jangmi is extra fussy. </p><p>“what’s wrong?” hyunwoo baby talks to jangmi, switching to holding her in his arms, the way kihyun had had to show him way back when jangmi was just a week old. “why are you sad, baby?” </p><p>of course, jangmi can’t answer, but he likes to talk to her. </p><p>“are you hungry?” hyunwoo shrugs, glancing down at jangmi. she sniffles, so tiny, but doesn’t react, probably because she has no idea what he’s saying. hyunwoo shrugs again and figures he may as well feed her. </p><p>except.. she doesn’t want to eat. he goes to all the trouble of heating up a bottle for her, because breastfeeding isn’t really something that’s easy. between everything, and getting jangmi started on solid foods, it’s just easier to stop breastfeeding her. </p><p>hyunwoo puts the unused bottle away with a frown. she doesn’t want to eat, she doesn’t need to be changed, and she won’t calm down with a cuddle.. what is bothering his little princess?</p><p>jangmi yawns, mouth open wide, and suddenly everything makes sense. she’s teething! </p><p>“your first tooth..” hyunwoo whispers, hugging jangmi as tight as he dares. “no wonder you’re so fussy, little one, you must be in pain.” </p><p>hyunwoo holds jangmi until she wears out and falls asleep, cradling her gently as she sleeps. eventually, he settles her back into her crib and returns to bed. </p><p>kihyun is awake, just barely, squinting sleepily. “where’d you go, baby?” he murmurs, arms open to hug hyunwoo close. </p><p>“jangmi was fussy,” hyunwoo grumbles, easing himself back into bed. he snuggles into kihyun’s arms, accepting a sweet and soft kiss. “she’s teething..”</p><p>“already?” kihyun sighs softly, rolling over and dragging hyunwoo further into bed. “she’s growing up so fast..” </p><p>“i know, she’s already getting so big.” hyunwoo agrees. “let’s go back to bed.. i’m gonna figure out how to help her feel better tomorrow.” </p><p>“okay,” kihyun yawns, giving hyunwoo one last sleepy kiss before he lays back down to sleep. hyunwoo curls himself up next to kihyun, closing his eyes. they fall asleep together, curled up in each others’ arms. </p><p>—</p><p>hyunwoo checks on jangmi as soon as he wakes up, leaving kihyun in bed, still asleep. she’s sleeping, looking every bit like the little angel she is. he sighs, relieved, and goes on with his day, keeping the baby monitor with him so he can go to her when she wakes. while jangmi and kihyun both sleep away the morning, hyunwoo debates on breakfast and looks up remedies to soothe his poor teething baby girl. he finds a good, informative article and reads in over and over. </p><p>over the next hour, hyunwoo follows the article’s instructions, from getting a wet wash cloth ready to putting a metal spoon in the freezer. he cuts up fruits for jangmi to eat later, sticking them in the fridge to get nice and cold. it’s a good thing she’s been started on solid-ish foods. </p><p>he spends a good amount of time on mommy blog type websites, looking around to see what sort of teething toys are the best– if jangmi is teething, she’s going to have the best of the best. </p><p>he ends up ordering a shit ton of teething toys and other things for jangmi, just because he’s become one of those dads who spoils his kids. one day shipping and everything –for jangmi, nothing is too much. </p><p>“are you buying stuff?” kihyun is finally awake, sleep ruffled and fluffy. “did you get me a present?”</p><p>“no, unless you want teething toys too,” hyunwoo snorts. “g’morning, ki. i’m buying stuff to help jangmi. she’s teething! that’s why she’s been so fussy.”</p><p>“poor thing,” kihyun mumbles, plopping down next to hyunwoo and kissing his cheek. “you’re so on top of it. i thought she was just fussy.” </p><p>“maybe if you woke up when the baby monitor makes noise, you’d know,” hyunwoo teases gently. “but you seem to have gotten used to it. sleep right through it, why don’t you?”</p><p>“shush, i was tired last night. what did you buy?” kihyun peeks at the computer screen, looking at the invoice for the order hyunwoo had made. “hey.. that doesn’t look like a teething toy.. hyunwoo, you can’t keep buying her plushies! she has so many, baby.” </p><p>“but think of all the cute pictures we’ll get of her clinging to it.. ki, come on..” hyunwoo whines. </p><p>“but she has a whole collection from the boys,” kihyun reminds gently. “don’t even get me started on the family of bunnies hoseok gave her, or hyungwon’s turtle, and frogs, and the lizard he claimed he just had to give to her.” </p><p>“the bunnies were cute.. hoseokkie was so happy he cried when she clung to them.” hyunwoo sighs fondly. </p><p>“well, yeah, but–“ kihyun is interrupted by the baby monitor. jangmi is awake and, apparently, very unhappy. </p><p>“we can talk about it later. let’s go see our princess!” hyunwoo all but runs to jangmi’s room, ready to scoop her up and love her to pieces. kihyun is right on his tail, ready to see their baby. </p><p>jangmi scrunches her nose up when she catches sight of her dads, pouting deeply as she awaits the cuddles and holds she so very much deserves. hyunwoo is quick to scoop her up and cradle her happily, rocking gently. kihyun tickles her gently, causing her to giggle loudly. tickling always got a laugh out of jangmi, and hyunwoo and kihyun do it often. </p><p>and then jangmi’s face wrinkles up into a pre-cry grimace. hyunwoo and kihyun share a look, an “oh shit,” look. and then jangmi starts crying. kihyun holds his arms out to take her, bouncing in place gently to get jangmi calm. it doesn’t work like usual, and he frowns. </p><p>“baby, she’s so upset.. do you think it’s because her mouth hurts?” he questions, holding his finger out for jangmi to chew on. she grabs hold of kihyun’s finger and gnaws like a little gremlin, and it seems to improve her mood.. probably because it helps relieve the pressure on her gums, he rationalizes. </p><p>“yeah.. i hope her teeth come in soon, i hate seeing her so grumpy and upset.” hyunwoo frets, fussing over jangmi. </p><p>“do you think we worry too much?” kihyun frowns. “maybe we shouldn’t intervene too much, just.. let it happen? let her do her thing?” </p><p>“i dunno, baby.. i think it’s fine. we’ll just keep her as comfortable as possible.” hyunwoo shrugs. “i cut up some fruits for her, they’re in the fridge if you wanna give it to her..” </p><p>kihyun spends a good part of his day coaxing jangmi into eating the cold, mushed up fruits he offers her, hoping it might soothe her poor gums. truth be told, neither he nor hyunwoo can tell if anything they’re doing is helping. </p><p>around 2 pm, jangmi goes down for her nap, and hyunwoo and kihyun go for their own. usually, they don’t nap, as jangmi isn’t a very exhausting baby, but today so far has been hard on the both of them. they nap together, in each others’ arms, until jangmi wakes up and the baby monitor picks up on her baby babble. </p><p>by the time 5 pm rolls around, they’ve tried the damp washcloth and the metal spoon, and both had worked for a short period of time. each soothing methody calms jangmi for a while, but then she fusses again. </p><p>while hyunwoo starts dinner preparations, kihyun washes his hands and massages jangmi’s tiny gums. she’s so little, and it’s a bit weird putting his hands in and around her mouth, but hyunwoo insisted that it might work, and both kihyun and hyunwoo want to see their sweet baby girl happy again. </p><p>jangmi goes all pliant in kihyun’s lap as he gently rubs her gums, whispering nonsensical things to her all the while. it seems to work, much to their relief. </p><p>dinnertime goes smoothly, with hyunwoo and kihyun alternating between eating their own food to feeding jangmi hers. she’s in a much better mood, receptive to each bite they feed her. the “here comes the airplane” method is extra exciting to a happy jangmi, so she spends dinnertime in a wonderful mood. </p><p>by the end of the night, jangmi is tuckered out, falling asleep on kihyun’s shoulder after her bath. both he and hyunwoo put her to bed, kissing her forehead and tucking her in, repeating how much they love her. and then they go off to their own bed, to cuddle and love each other. </p><p>“do you think she’ll get through tonight?” kihyun wonders aloud. he and hyunwoo are comfy in bed, kihyun sitting up with a book and hyunwoo laying with his head in kihyun’s lap. </p><p>“i hope so,” hyunwoo mumbles, yawning softly. kihyun puts his book down and lays with hyunwoo, reaching over to turn out the light before they drift off to sleep. </p><p>“i love you,” he whispers, kissing hyunwoo softly. </p><p>“i love you too,” hyunwoo repeats, and kihyun can hear the smile in his voice. they fall asleep in each others’ arms. </p><p>by the end of the week, jangmi proudly sports a new tooth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.pampers.com/en-us/baby/teething/videos/how-to-soothe-a-teething-baby<br/>heres the link to the article mentioned in the fic!!!</p><p>also ps little update, i changed my url from nunubaby to domesticity bc... all i write is soft and domestic type stuff lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>